Someone in the Stars
by Wolfcharm
Summary: While searching for Goku in space, Vegeta finds he has crashed on a strange planet with its strange inhabitants. Not only is he delayed, but now he has to deal with the planet's princess... Vegeta/OC Rated M for sexual content, violence, and language. *Retired*
1. Landing

**Someone in the Stars**

_**Another DBZ fic. This one will be more developed than my first, I promise. Takes place after the Frieza saga, when Vegeta's searching for Goku. Warning: Rated M, for sexual themes, language, violence, and other mature content.**_

_****_

* * *

><p><p>

**Strangest Thing**

_Everything was all blurry. Voices echoed all around him, all of them jumbling together not making any sense at all. The only voice that stood out really was... "Kakarot," he growled._

_The voices grew and grew and grew, until he thought his head would split open. He was mocking him, laughing at him! His head was throbbing, why wouldn't the pain stop?_

The voices dimmed as his eyes opened to a dimmer atmosphere. He could hear whispers around him. "-t doesn't matter! Oh, wait, I think he's coming to," a female whispered.

Vegeta's eyes fluttered, getting the blurriness out of his eyes. A girl hovered over his face, her big, intelligent, blue eyes looking down at him with interest and concern. Vegeta jumped into a sitting position and would've stood up if he wasn't so dizzy already. "Hey, don't do that," the girl said and pressed her hand against his chest. "You're not healed properly."

Vegeta looked at the girl and he suddenly noticed the cat ears that were flattened against her head. Then he looked around at the rest and all the other people had some sort of animalistic trait. Ears, tails, eyes, etc. The girl kept her hand on Vegeta's chest, until he stood up and stepped back his eyes widened in horror. "WHERE THE HELL AM I!" he shouted. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? HOW DID I GET HERE?"

The girl's ears laid back against her head in discomfort. "I was trying to tell you," she said. "You are on planet Felidak."

Vegeta looked around again at the many inhabitants that were now staring at him, as if he were the alien. "I am Rini, Head Matron," the girl said and bowed her head slightly.

Rini stepped up to Vegeta and took his arm. She gently, but firmly led him back to his bed and sat him down. "As to how you got here, well, it's the strangest thing..."

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes, Rini and a few other soldiers had escorted Vegeta to his ship, or what was left of it. "Mm-hm," Rini said as Vegeta stared at the dented, crumpled piece of tinfoil that was his ship.<p>

"You crash landed sometime in the night," Rini explained. "I'm guessing the damage was caused by the meteor shower last night."

Vegeta just kept gaping. How the hell was he going to get back to Earth now? Never mind that, how was he going to find Kakarot? "Yoohoo!" Rini said and started waving her hand in front of Vegeta's face. "Still in there?"

Vegeta gripped Rini's until her knuckles ground together. Rini cried out and tugged her hand viciously. "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again!" Vegeta growled his eyes filled with murder.

Rini kept tugging on her arm. "Let me go!" she cried.

The soldiers jumped up and surrounded the two. "Will stop doing that?" Vegeta snarled.

Rini's blue eyes were replaced with golden cat's eyes and she stared up into Vegeta's eyes. "I said, let go," she growled.

Rini spun on the spot pulling Vegeta toward her, she side-stepped him. Vegeta's grip loosened up enough for her hand to slip out then she stepped forward, her elbow struck out and collided with the back of Vegeta's neck. Vegeta fell forward and growled in frustration. "You're still weak from the crash," Rini said. "I'm betting I wouldn't be able to get away with that if you weren't."

Rini stuck out her hand to help him up. Vegeta swatted it away and stood up. He sighed. "Will do our best to repair it, but our technology isn't as advanced as this," Rini said.

"Besides, my queen has to decide your fate before we do anything," she continued.

"Queen?" Vegeta asked.


	2. Warrior Queen

**Warrior Queen**

_**Second chapter. Meet the queen of this planet, you're in for it... so is Vegeta.**_

* * *

><p>Rini walked Vegeta through the palace corridors. It was not much of a palace, as it was more of a giant termite mound. The stones of the palace were laid down so haphazardly that it was wonder it stood at all! Still it did, and now it was filled with winding corridors and cavernous chambers. Rini and the guards stopped at two large, wooden double doors. The guards opened them and Rini stepped in with Vegeta following behind her heels. Smoke and heat immediately enveloped them, a huge bonfire burned in the center of the hall and many people danced around the flames, usually in pairs. Females swayed, writhed, and bowed to music that could be felt through the floor and males held the girls to their bodies, their hands roaming around the females' bodies. One female was detatched from the throng and crashed into Vegeta and she even had the nerve to keep dancing! It was the act of another boy that grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the group that she was saved from having it being ripped off by Vegeta. "Such vulgarity!" he growled.<p>

Rini looked back at him and smirked. "What you call vulgar, we call normal," she said. "It's a better way to get acquainted, dancing."

Vegeta sneered at the idea of holding anyone that close to him and having them move like that. Soon they could here quarelling up ahead. The dancers paid no mind to it. It was a huge group of, what looked like the planet's officials, they all had this regal air about them. They circled around a large throne where a girl no older than 18 give or take a year or two lounged, sprawled out in the throne carelessly. She looked genuinely bored and stern, even in the reckless, casual pose. It seemed like some kind of trial, a man was grovelling pathetically to the girl. "Please, my mistress," the man cried. "I've seen the error of my ways, I've changed!"

The girl, supposingly the queen, wrinkled her nose in disgust and snarled, showing a row of white, sharp looking teeth. "I do hate grovellers," she hissed and stood from the throne.

She had short, odd colored hair; not quite gold, but not quite brown either, a perfect blend of the two. Her hair reached down to the middle of her neck. Her skin was pale, her eyes a sharp, cool silver. Just like everyone else on the planet, she had cat ears and a tail, which were a light yellow color. Her ears were flattened against her head in annoyance. Her tail twitched and waved impatiently behind her. She wore barely anything, a breast plate that ended just below her breasts, a thong and a skirt-like cloth that was tied loosely around her hips. A sharp clicking sound could be heard when she walked, she also wore high heels, the heel was especially sharp. She came up to the man, her foot came up, rested against his shoulder and pushed him back so that he was lying on his back. "Please, my queen," he whispered, his voice was so soft, it could've been mistaken for a breeze.

The queen only placed the heel of her shoe on his throat. "You don't deserve forgiveness, you don't deserve to plead," she hissed and her heel started to press in.

There was a small pop of skin breaking and a clean slicing sound as the heel of her shoe went into the man's throat and straight out. The man stared up into his queen's eyes until there was no life, no light left in them. She removed her heel and without much incentive, she looked straight at Vegeta. Her eyes were as cold and cruel as ice, as sharp as a sword, they stared through him like a weapon would run through him. She turned away slowly and returned to her throne. Rini stepped forward and kneeled before her queen. "Rini, a pleasure," the queen said and gave the barest of smiles.

"It's my honor to serve my queen," Rini said.

Rini stood from her kneel and went up to the throne. "What was his crime, my lady?" Rini asked.

The queen looked down at the man as if she had already forgotten that she had finished him. "Rape," she said flattly. "Somebody clean this up, I don't want stains by the audience quarter."

A few guards came and towed away the body. "Now as I understand it, we have a guest in our midst?" the queen said and stared at Rini.

"Yes, my queen," Rini said and gave a slight bow.

Rini stepped away from the throne and nodded for Vegeta to step closer. "Presenting our mistress, our queen, our star, Queen Ayame," Rini said and bowed, motioning to the girl.

This was the queen, this cold, young woman, who looked far too young for battle, never mind carrying out an execution like that. Yet, she did and without hesitation. Rini then stepped away from Ayame and stood next to Vegeta. "And presenting to my mistress, a strong warrior from far off galaxies...," she trailed off as she leaned in to hear his official title.

Vegeta whispered something back to her, but she looked at him in surprise. 'Really?' she mouthed. Vegeta glared and Rini held up her hands in mock surrender. "I present to you, Prince Vegeta," Rini finished and bowed in Vegeta.

Ayame's ears perked up at the title. _A prince? _she thought. _Very like, he oozes the ego and power of royalty. _Ayame crossed her legs and leaned her head on her hand. "And where do you hail from, Prince Vegeta?" she asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked down at the floor as if she wasn't worthy for him to look at her. "The planet Vegeta," he said.

"A Saiyan prince?" Ayame asked. "What an extraordinary occasion, we thought the Saiyans were wiped out."

The audience around them, silenced and all eyes turned to Vegeta. "Yes, I survived," he said, not bothering to mention that there was still another Saiyan who also escaped.

Whispers broke out around them, the thought of a Saiyan among them stirred up a lot of anxiousness and concern. Ayame raised a hand for silence. She stood from her throne and strode over to Vegeta. She walked slowly around him, like a lion sizing up her meal. "Amazing," she drawled, her voice sounding lazy, yet genuinely interested. "How could you survive Frieza's ultimate attack?" she asked. "A puny thing like you, up against his Death Ball?"

Vegeta scrunched up his nose. _Puny? _he thought grudgingly. Indeed she did have the advantage of being a few inches taller than him. "Either way, I defeated him," Vegeta said and turned his head away from her.

That sent another spark into the crowd and the whispers were even louder. This time Ayame didn't silence them and her ears flattened in intimidation and sudden discomfort to be this close to him. She stepped away and assessed him once more. He was strong, that much she could tell immediately, as soon as he walked through the door of her palace she could sense his powerful, wonderful presence. Now she raised a hand for silence. "If you are indeed, so powerful, you will have to be tested," she said.

She started to walk back to her throne. "You will fight, my kingdom's best warrior," she said as she layed across the arms of the throne. "And then I will decide to deem you worthy of your stay here."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"You have to earn your room and board here," Ayame explained. "I can't just let any commoner stay in my palace."

"Commoner?" Vegeta shouted.

"Prove your lineage and prove your strength and I shall let you stay," Ayame said. "For as long as you like with all the perks and priveleges that come with being a queen's guest."

Vegeta thought this over. How strong could this warrior be, the queen herself had fairly low power level, he could feel it, yet he could also feel the seething potential beneath the somewhat powerful facade she put up. However, what were the chances that the warrior would be stronger than her? "I accept your challenge," he said.

Ayame smiled wide and her eyes glittered mischieviously. "Very good," she said. "Guards, escort the 'prince' to the arena, we fight at midnight."

Vegeta tried to ask if she was serious about them fighting, but the guards were quicker and they blocked off his opening and marched him away, outside to a small clearing with the ground arching up and away like huge stands in an actual arena. Vegeta would have to warm up and wait for hours before facing his opponent, but so be it, fighting this planet's finest warrior would be a snap anyway.


End file.
